User blog:MultiSuperVids II/Suicidemouse.avi VS Squidward's Suicide. MultiSuper Rap Battles of Creepypasta Season 1
I know this isn't exactly what the hint on the last battle was meant for, but the Mid-Season (Well, 8 battles in a 13 battle season isn't really half-way, but you get the point) is taking awhile to put together due to a lot of my friends helping me out with it, and we all have to study for our respective final exams, so that will be put off for a bit. To hold off the wait, I made this recently and decided to release it. This battle was suggested by my good friend, Stofferex. The Battle: Beat * Whispering Multisuperrapbattlesofcreepypasta............... Squidward's Suicide..... VS.... Suicide. Mouse. Dot. A-V-I.... Begin! 'Suicidemouse.avi:' My time's finally come to cook up this cephalopod in denial, I'll be showing Nickelodeon how to REALLY make kids turn the dial! 'Cause I'm the big cheese in the ring, boy! You just die after pouting, No need to be so sour, trout, I'll to give you something to cry about, see, When I make you eat these rhymes up like you eat up shotgun bullets, Your stories as sketchy and filled with holes as your so-called lost footage! I rock Disney Studios to it's core, you just delay a dying show, With fans that know you're looking for something other than a clarinet to blow! 'Squidward's Suicide:' Sure I may be a fallen artist living in need of some pity, But at least I'm not grinning while tripping in some LCD City! I AVI-cate to incinerate any barnacle-head trying to insinuate, That I'm not of Cobain rate with a stare that can't intimidate, I'm tearing down my own abuse, you're wearing down your clown shoes, Strolling in Jersey who'll never hurt me, and I'll bear the bad news, That even with saucers for ears and 5 years, you still can't tell that, My raps will perminatly shut your crap like the clap of a mousetrap! 'Suicidemouse.avi:' To be blunt, I'd rather watch "How sex doesn't work", but hell, You're sensitive to criticism, wouldn't want to make you ink yourself! Beat you white as your eyes and black as the instrument you're using, It's only confusing that anyone even listen to your useless music! Bikini Bottom's common loser with a fondness for dead children, There's plenty of fish in the sea, but ones fucked up as you? One in a billion! That kill themselves over "pain" when real suffering is not known, So quit your hanging around me and start your hanging out with a rope! 'Squidward's Suicide:' This fight's what useless! You oughta take a toaster in a tub now, 'Cause I won't turn cheek to the weakest speechless mouse in the Clubhouse! It doesn't take hyper-realistic eyes to see that you'll be ruined, When to be get viewers, say "Screw it, I need the sights of hell to do it"! Best be hearing me clearly without speakers, it's squeakers like you that force me to, Drown your asses down the toilet after taking poison to your food! The whipsers in my head even agree, you're standing mini as your spouse And if you won't take the shot yourself, I'll DO IT for you, ON THE HOUSE! * Cuts to black as the sound of a gunshot can be heard WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! MULTI *Piano* SUPER *Piano* RAP *Piano* BATTLES *Piano* OF CREEPYPASTAAAAAAAA! Who Won? Suicidemouse.avi Squidward's Suicide Hint for the next battle: Unstable in the stables Category:Blog posts